Strumming Strings
by miss.roxyREMKE
Summary: Songfic. Musas POV.


"Strumming Strings."

DISCLAIMER- To the Winx characters and the Song Broken, from the movie Broken Bridges with Toby Keith, I recommend it. great movie.

Feeling the strings of my guitar, underneath my fingers. My Boyfriend Riven smiling at me, just the comfort I need, every times he looks at me I feel stronger. My friends' were giving me thumbs up. The voices of the crowd, told me everyone was here. The only thing that was missing was my dad. We got into a fight.

It was about my mom.

When I was choosing my song I found this and I had to play it.

I grabbed the microphone and spoke.

"The song I will be singing tonight is Broken. I dedicated to my father, I feel that I am connected to this song, please enjoy."

I opened my mouth once more than strummed the strings of my guitars.

_Wake up to a sunny day, not a cloud up in the sky  
then it starts to rain, my defenses hit the ground  
and they shatter all around, so open and exposed  
I found strength in the struggle  
Face to face with my trouble._

I felt all my emotion go into the song. I didn't remember any of the notes that I was playing on my guitar; it flowed out of me as if it was wind in the sky. My fingers moved through out the neck of the guitar. Hearing my voice spreading through out the room. You could hear the soft music from my amp. Than all I could think of at that moment is 'What is he doing here'. My dad. He was at the doorway. But still I sang with everything I had.

_When you're broken in a million little pieces  
and you're trying but you can't hold on anymore  
every tear falls down for a reason  
Don't you stop believing in yourself  
when you're broken._

Strumming. That's all I had my mind on. Strumming the strings. I wanted my dad here but I just didn't want him to. I didn't want anything to do with him at this moment. I love him but he needs to let me do what I want to do. He needs to let go at what happened to mom. Like how he reacted, the day my mom…left. The memories of that stream back to me. As I sing.

_Little girl don't be so blue  
I know what you're going through  
Don't let it beat you up  
hittin' walls and getting scars  
Only makes you who you are  
Only makes you who you are  
No matter how much your heart is aching  
There is beauty in the breaking  
Yeah._

When I look up at my friends, they had tear coming at of there eyes. But they were smiling. When I looked at Miss. Feragonda she also had tears in her eyes. I have to admit I was getting all emotional, more than before.

_When you're broken in a million little pieces  
and you're trying but you can't hold on anymore  
every tear falls down for a reason  
Don't you stop believing in yourself  
when you're broken._

My Dad looked at me in amazement. This song is perfect. It had everything I needed to say with out saying it. That's all I need to do was sing my heart out and strums the strings on my guitar to make the perfect song.

_Better days are gonna find you once again  
every piece will find its place._

I am broken, between my Mothers death, to my fathers anger against… who knows. He is anger and I refuse to be the thing that he takes his anger out on. Not letting me sing. He didn't want me to go out with Riven. I Love Riven, and I told my father that. But he still wanted me away from him. No. When I want to talk about my mom he yells at me. I cant live this way any more. He said he was sorry, but I didn't forgive him.

Still I am strumming away on the strings.

_When you're broken, when you're broken _

When you're broken in a million little pieces  
And you're trying but you can't hold on anymore  
Every tear falls down for a reason  
Don't you stop believing in yourself  
When you're broken  
Oh, when you're broken  
When you're broken  
When you're broken.

I finished my song. The whole place cheered. They stood up and clapped and 'woo'. When I looked at my father he was crying and applauding. I looked back at the crowed. And I swore I saw my mother somewhere up there. And when I looked back to where my father was standing. He was no longer there. Typical him. He had to leave in a hurry.

And I forgive him.

I strummed the strings one last time.

* * *

yes, i re-wrote it, fixed my mistakes, last time i forgot to put up a disclaimer, thats not good if you forget that and i did a grammer check, im really not smart when it comes to grammer. 

and i thank the people who caught my mistakes, THANK YOU: )

---Julia


End file.
